The Jinchuuriki and The Twin Nekoshou
by Aldy Kusnady
Summary: Naruto baru saja pulang menyelesaikan misinya dan dalam perjalanannya dia bertemu dengan dua orang perempuan dan menolong perempuan itu dari sekelompok orang yang ingin menangkapnya. Naruto membawa orang itu ke desa Konoha, entah dia harus bersyukur atau apa? Jadinya malah seperti ini.


**Icha-Icha Paradise The Series**

 **The Jinchuuriki and The Twin Nekoshou**

 **Summary:**

Naruto baru saja pulang menyelesaikan misinya dan dalam perjalanannya dia bertemu dengan dua orang perempuan dan menolong perempuan itu dari sekelompok orang yang ingin menangkapnya. Naruto membawa orang itu ke desa Konoha, entah dia harus bersyukur atau apa? Jadinya malah seperti ini.

 **Pairing:**

Naruto Uzumaki x Kuroka x Koneko Toujou

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't in any way, shape or form own Naruto and or any character.

 **Warning:** LEMON, PwP, X-over, for 17 and DLDR.

 **A/N:** Cerita ini diambil setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4, disini Naruto berumur 17 tahun, Koneko berumur 16 tahun dan Kuroka berumur 18 tahun. Dan jika ada yang bermasalah dengan ide ini silahkan tekan tombol 'BACK'.

 **Happy Reading!**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang melambai-lambai karena terkena angin yang berlawanan dengan arahnya datang, hangatnya sinar mentari yang menerpa tubuhnya membuatnya tidak merasakan dinginnya pagi hari ini. Manik shappire itu terus menatap kearah depan untuk mencegah dirinya agar tidak menabrak sesuatu, kaki yang beralaskan sendal khas ninja itu melompati dahan pohon satu demi satu.

Pakaian jumpsuit oranye-hitam pemberian dari gurunya yang sering disebut Ero-Sennin tersebut masih dipakai olehnya, tangan sebelah kanannya memegang resleting jumpsuit tersebut. Entah kenapa dia sangat merindukan sosok guru yang selalu bersamanya itu, dia juga menganggap si Ero-Sennin itu seperti pengganti sosok orang tuanya.

Manik shappire itu menyendu, dia tak pernah menginginkan kehilangan sosok yang sudah dia anggap seperti keluarganya. Dia melihat langit biru yang senada dengan matanya tersebut, langkahnya terhenti dan lebih memilih untuk memandang langit biru tersebut.

Entah ini bayangannya saja, dia melihat wajah gurunya sedang tertawa di langit biru itu. Sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya 'Sepertinya kau sudah bahagia disana...' dia menghela nafas sebentar dan senyumannya semakin melebar '...Ero-Sennin' batinnya.

'Jika saja aku masih memanggilmu begitu didepanmu, mungkin aku akan dimarahi olehmu karena menurutmu aku tidak sopan' pemuda pirang itu tertawa kecil saat mengingat dirinya selalu memanggil gurunya dengan sebutan itu dan selalu mendapat bentakan dari Jiraiya.

'Jika kau masih hidup mungkin kau bisa melihatku meraih perdamaian yang selalu kau bicarakan padaku' kata pemuda pirang.

Dia meletakan kepalan tangan kanannya didada sebelah kiri dimana jantung yang sangat penting bagi hidupnya itu berada, bagaimanapun dia sangat merindukan sang mentor yang melatihnya selama tiga tahun ini.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang memiliki mata berwarna biru seperti langit biru dan samudra yang sangat luas, memiliki sifat hyperaktif, pantang menyerah, ceroboh dan ceria. Dia adalah salah satu pahlawan yang berjasa dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, bersama sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia bisa mengalahkan Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Madara yang dibangkitkan dengan Edo-Tensei.

Dia juga tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan berbalik memihak Aliansi Shinobi dan juga yang tidak paling dia sangka adalah ke-4 Hokage terdahulu itu kembali bangkit dengan jutsu yang diciptakan oleh Nindaime Hokage dan keikutsertaan Tim Taka dalam perang tersebut.

Mereka semua berjuang sampai akhirnya Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Madara dapat dikalahkan, walaupun harus dibayar dengan gugurnya beberapa ribu pasukan Aliansi Shinobi. Mereka sangat berterima kasih kepada Naruto dan Sasuke karena tanpa mereka berdua pasti Aliansi Shinobi akan kalah.

Setelah perang itu berakhir, semua pasukan Aliansi Shinobi pulang ke desanya masing-masing. Semua rombongan dari Genshou no Kuni diliputi perasaan senang dan sedih. Senang karena mereka dapat memenangkan pertarungan itu dan sedih karena teman maupun kerabat mereka menjadi korban dalam perang itu.

Desa Konoha merayakan kedatangan para rombongan ninja yang mengikuti perang, sambutan meriah sangat dirasakan oleh Naruto. Dia sangat senang saat merasakan sambutan tersebut, inilah yang sangat dia inginkan dari sejak dia masih kecil. Sebuah pengakuan dari desa tercintanya ini, kenangan inilah yang tak akan pernah dia lupakan sepanjang hidupnya.

Kembali ke cerita...

Dia masih terdiam dalam posisi yang sama di dahan pohon yang masih ia pijak sedaritadi, kepalanya masih tertunduk sepertinya dia berdo'a. Beberapa detik setelah itu dia menegakan kepalanya dengan senyuman tipis yang tidak pernah ditunjukan kepada orang lain.

 **Blaaar!**

Baru saja Naruto ingin pergi darisana, dia sudah mendengar sebuah ledakan dari arah Barat Daya "Apa itu? Sebaiknya aku cek dulu, siapa tahu ada sesuatu terjadi" kata Naruto, dia berdiam diri dulu sebentar dan kurang dari satu menit dia sudah memasuki mode senjutsunya jadi dia bisa melacak tempat ledakan tersebut.

Setelah mendapatkan sebuah energi yang begitu banyak melawan dua energi yang salah satunya sedikit demi sedikit melemah membuatnya harus segera pergi kesana secepatnya, sepertinya ada yang harus dia bantu terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali ke Konoha.

Mata oranyenya melihat sebuah kepulan asap yang lumayan pekat, mungkin karena ledakan itu. Setelah asap itu mulai menipis mata biru tersebut melihat dua orang perempuan yang memiliki perawakan yang berbeda sedang bertarung dengan tiga bandit yang mungkin ingin menangkapnya dan sebagian ada yang sudah terkapar.

Dia menemukan sebuah kejanggalan karena kedua perempuan yang memiliki tinggi tubuh yang berbeda itu memiliki dua ekor dibelakangnya dan telinga yang mirip sekali dengan kucing, pusing memikirkan hal itu Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk menolong kedua perempuan itu.

"Hey, kalian. Beraninya hanya melawan perempuan tidak berdaya seperti itu, dasar pengecut" teriak Naruto dari atas pohon membuat semua orang termasuk dua perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya.

"Dasar bocah tengik, siapa kau? Beraninya mengganggu kegiatan kami" teriak salah satu bandit berbadan besar dan gendut dapat Naruto perkirakan bahwa orang itu adalah pemimpinnya.

"Aku..." pemuda pirang itu turun dari pohon dan berdiri didepan kedua perempuan yang diserang tadi "Kalian tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Semua bandit yang ada disana saling memandang satu sama lain, mereka juga tak mengenal siapa pemuda ini "B-boss?" salah satu bandit itu memanggil sang pemimpin dengan gemetaran sambil melihat Naruto.

Bandit itu mendekat kearah bossnya "Itu Uzumaki Naruto, pahlawan perang yang berhasil mengalahkan sang dewa Shinobi" bisik bandit itu ditelinga sang boss.

"Yap, anak buahmu itu benar sekali. Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto –ttebayou, ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu di Konoha" kata Naruto sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada dan tersenyum kecil.

Terlihat dari mata oranyenya, kumpulan bandit tersebut sedikit gemetaran saat mendengar namanya. Bukannya menyombongkan diri, dia sudah dikenal di kelima negara besar "Jadi, kalian sudah kenal siapa aku?" tanyanya masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Persetan dengan semua itu" teriak Boss dari bandit-bandit tersebut "Kalian cepat habisi dia dan bawa perempuan itu" perintah yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat dilayangkan dari mulut sang boss.

"Kau serius, Boss?" tanya salah satu anak buahnya sedikit ketakutan, bagaimanapun kekuatan pemuda itu setara dengan dewa Shinobi.

Naruto melirik kearah belakang dimana kedua perempuan itu masih memandangnya "Kalian bersembunyilah dulu, aku akan mengurus mereka" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kedua perempuan yang memiliki surai yang berbeda itu mengangguk dan berlari menjauhi pemuda pirang itu lalu memilih bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar yang lumayan jauh dari tempat berdiri Naruto.

"Nah, mungkin kita sudah aman disini nyaa~" kata perempuan berambut hitam yang diikat twinstail dengan telinga kucing dan dua ekor hitam yang ada dibelakangnya "Kamu tak apa-apa kan, Shiron-chan?" tanya perempuan itu pada perempuan disebelahnya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Nee-san" jawab perempuan bertubuh loli dengan rambut berwarna putih pendek dengan telinga kucing berwarna putih dengan dua ekor berwarna putih "Apa kita harus menolong pemuda itu nyaan~?" tanya perempuan yang dipanggil 'Shiron' tersebut.

"Aku juga tidak tahu nyaa~, tapi dia memiliki kekuatan seperti kita walaupun berbeda jenis" kata sang kakak.

"Maksud Kuroka-neesan apa?" tanya Shiron kepada kakaknya yang bernama Kuroka itu.

"Dia pengguna Senjutsu seperti kita, Shiron-chan" jawab Kuroka sambil memandang pemuda tersebut dengan serius "Ternyata ada juga manusia yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan para Youkai nyaa~" nada khas seekor kucing selalu terselip dalam perkataan Kuroka, mungkin itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

Back to Naruto...

Mata oranye khas seperti katak dengan pupil horizontal yang disekitar kelopak matanya itu terdapat pigmen berwarna oranye, tangannya dilipat di depan dada, senyuman tenang terpatri diwajahnya "Ayolah, katanya kalian ingin membunuhku" kata Naruto dengan nada enteng.

"Geeez, dasar bocah tengik. Kalian hadapi dia" kedua anak buahnya segera berlari kearah Naruto dengan berbekal berbagai senjata yang dapat memotong dan menyayat kulit seseorang. Mereka sebenarnya takut dengan Naruto tapi perintah dari bossnya itu tidak bisa dilawan, mau tidak mau mereka harus menghadapinya.

Naruto memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya, sebuah tebasan dari arah samping membuatnya harus menundukan kepalanya agar tidak terkena katana yang dibawa oleh salah satu bandit itu. Dia langsung memukul perut bandit tadi dan langsung terseret beberapa meter yang akhirnya menabrak sebuah pohon.

Naruto harus melompat saat merasakan bahwa kakinya akan menjadi sasaran dari benda tajam yang dibawa oleh satu bandit yang masih tersisa, dia langsung memiringkan badannya kekiri saat tebasan yang akan melukai tubuh bagian kanannya. Tusukan bertubi-tubi yang mengarah pada anggota badan bagian atas membuatnya harus mundur beberapa langkah, dia juga tak mau mati konyol karena ini.

Tangannya langsung menggenggam tombak yang sedari tadi dipakai oleh bandit tersebut, bandit itu berusaha untuk melepaskan tombaknya dari genggaman Naruto. Dia langsung menarik tombak itu dan memutar tubuhnya sehingga tubuh bandit itu terbawa dan terlempar darisana.

Naruto hanya menyeringai kecil saat dia berhasil mengalahkan dua bandit yang tersisa tinggal... "Hanya tinggal kau seorang, jadi masih ingin melawanku?" Naruto memandang pria paruh baya yang berbadan lumayan besar, dia tak pernah takut dengan apapun apalagi dengan bandit seperti ini.

Sang boss langsung saja berlari kearah Naruto dengan kapak besar yang ada digenggamannya, amarahnya sudah memuncak dan segera ingin menebas si kepala kuning itu. Kapaknya diarahkan ke kepala Naruto bermaksud ingin memisahkan bagian terpenting yang ada ditubuhnya.

Naruto membungkukan badannya kembali untuk kesekian kalinya untuk menghindari tebasan itu dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan kunai dari kantong ninjanya, dia menegakan badannya dan langsung menahan kapak yang kembali menebas kepalanya.

"Kau akan kalah, kuning sialan" umpat bandit itu.

"Bukan aku, tapi kau yang akan kalah sekarang juga" Naruto mendorong kunainya agar kapak itu menjauh dan membuat sang pemimpin bandit itu terhuyung-huyung.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu" Naruto membuat single handseal, empat replika dirinya langsung berlari kearah bandit tersebut.

"U" salah satu bunshin milik Naruto memukul bagian perut bandit itu, pukulan yang dilapisi senjutsu membuat tubuh besarnya harus terlempar kebelakang.

"ZU" satu bunshin langsung muncul dibelakang bandit itu dan memukul punggungnya sehingga tubuhnya kembali terpelanting kearah depan.

"MA" Naruto yang asli memukul dagunya sehingga bandit itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"KI" sebuah tendangan kembali terasa di punggungnya yang lumayan sakit, dia kesakitan di tubuh bagian tertentu karena pukulan Naruto begitu sangat kuat.

"NARUTO" Naruto yang asli langsung menendang tubuh bandit itu sehingga tubuhnya terlempar keatas dan membuat tubuhnya seperti melayang di angkasa.

"RENDAN" tendangan yang mengarah ke perutnya membuatnya harus tertarik lagi oleh gravitasi dan dia harus rela punggungnya harus menerima rasa sakit saat tubuh bagian belakangnya harus mencium tanah dengan keras. Sang pemimpin bandit itu langsung terkapar ditempat setelah merasakan kombinasi yang Naruto tunjukan padanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum puas saat melihat bandit itu tidak bergerak bukan berarti dia mati "Yap, akhirnya selesai juga. Eh? Kemana mereka ya?" tanya Naruto melihat sekitar hutan tersebut.

Kuroka dan Shiron atau biasa disebut Koneko tersebut keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka tanpa telinga kucing dan ekor tentunya, mereka berdua berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sudah menolong mereka. Setelah sampai di depan Naruto mereka berdua langsung membungkuk kearah Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Kamu sudah mau menolong kami" kata Kuroka sambil menunduk.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil "Hey, sudah sepantasnya kita saling membantu satu sama lain" ucapnya, dia sepertinya teringat sesuatu "Dan darimana kamu mengetahui namaku? Aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengan kalian" tanya Naruto agak heran.

"Tentu saja darimu, kamu yang menyebutkannya tadi" jawab Koneko sambil menegakan badannya yang diikuti oleh Kuroka.

"Emm... Benarkah? Hahaha... mungkin aku lupa" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal "Baiklah, kalau begitu siapa nama kalian?" tanya Naruto.

"Namaku Kuroka ~nyaa, dan ini adikku kamu bisa memanggilnya Koneko atau Shiron, Naruto-kun" kata Kuroka '~Nyaa... dia sangat tampan apalagi saat bertarung tadi' batinnya histeris.

"Jadi, kalian kakak beradik kalau bergitu salam kenal, Kuroka-chan dan Koneko-chan" kata Naruto sambil membungkuk 'Wajah Koneko yang datar itu membuatku teringat kepada si Teme' batinnya saat melihat Koneko yang berekspresi datar tadi.

Sementara Kuroka dan Koneko, mereka berdua hanya bisa merona saat Naruto menambahkan suffix '-Chan' dibelakang nama mereka. Sepertinya mereka juga menyukai pemuda ini bukan hanya karena alasan menolong mereka saja, entah kenapa aura yang dipancarkan oleh Naruto sangatlah membuat mereka nyaman. Ya, mungkin mereka benar-benar menyukainya.

"Hm... apa kalian punya tempat tinggal? Aku akan mengantar kalian karena kalau aku biarkan sendirian pasti bandit itu akan mengejar kalian lagi" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk arah belakangnya.

"Kami tidak punya tempat tinggal ~nyaan" kata Kuroka sambil menunduk.

"Hm, begitu ya. Kalau begitu kalian ikut saja bersamaku, itu juga kalau kalian mau?" kata Naruto dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Kuroka sambil menatap mata biru Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak, daripada kalian tidur di hutan yang banyak binatang buas lebih baik kalian tinggal di apartemenku" kata Naruto dengan senyuman tulusnya "Kalau begitu ikut aku, mungkin hanya sekitar dua kilometer lagi kita akan sampai didesaku" ajak Naruto pada Kuroka dan Koneko.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun. Ayo, Shiron-chan" Kuroka langsung menggandeng tangan Koneko yang ada disampingnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum saat melihat interaksi kakak-beradik yang ada didepannya 'Sungguh saudara yang sangat rukun' katanya dalam hati "Ayo, sebaiknya kita pergi" ajak Naruto pada mereka berdua. Kuroka dan Koneko mengikuti Naruto dari belakang tapi lama kelamaan ada disamping pemuda pirang tersebut.

Naruto hanya memperhatikan jalan yang dia lalui dan dia tak menyadari bahwa dua perempuan itu sudah ada disampingnya, mata shappirenya langsung menoleh ke samping saat merasakan tangan kirinya dipeluk seseorang dan tangan kanannya digenggam oleh seseorang.

"Kuroka-chan? Koneko-chan?" keduanya menoleh kearah Naruto secara bersamaan. Kuroka dengan senyuman manisnya dan Koneko dengan senyuman tipisnya, senyuman mereka berdua bisa membuat pipi Naruto sedikit mengeluarkan seburat merah.

Kuroka yang pertama kali melihat rona tipis diwajah Naruto langsung berkata "Kamu kenapa Naruto-kun?" salah satu tangannya memegang kening Naruto "Tubuhmu tidak panas tapi kenapa wajahmu malah memerah seperti itu?" jujur saja, perlakuan seperti itu membuat Naruto sangat salah tingkah.

"A-aku tak apa-apa, Kuroka-chan" kata Naruto sambil menahan kegugupannya didepan perempuan tersebut.

Sementara dengan Koneko, dia memasang wajah cemberut saat tak diperhatikan oleh Naruto. Lalu ia menggesekan pipinya ke tangan Naruto yang masih digenggamnya dengan perlahan-lahan seperti seekor kucing dan itu berhasil membuat perhatian Naruto teralihkan padanya.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan, Koneko-chan?" raut wajah kebingungan dan kegugupan tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Tanganmu hangat, Naruto" Koneko memandang mata yang seindah batu shappire itu "Benar kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Koneko disertai dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Naruto berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak terlalu kencang "Y-ya, aku benar-benar tak apa-apa kok, Koneko-chan" katanya sambil diakhiri dengan tawa garingnya.

Kuroka –yang ada disamping kirinya hanya memandang Koneko cemburu 'Sepertinya Imoutou-ku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Naruto-kun ~nyaa, aku akan mendapatkannya lebih dulu' kata Kuroka didalam hatinya.

Sementara Naruto kembali memandang jalan yang akan dia lalui, sepertinya perjalanan 2 kilometer memang sangat singkat jika kita menikmatinya. Sekarang beberapa meter lagi Naruto, Kuroka dan Koneko akan sampai di gerbang Konohagakure no Sato. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul akhirnya dia akan sampai juga di desa yang menjadi rumahnya dari sejak dia kecil.

Mereka bertiga masih berjalan dengan posisi Naruto yang berada ditengah menuju gerbang Desa Konoha, menurut penduduk desa yang melihat Naruto dengan kedua perempuan tersebut pasti mereka berpikir bahwa mereka bertiga adalah pasangan yang sangat romantis.

Naruto juga agak risih jika harus berjalan dengan diampit dua perempuan yang dia tolong ini 'Kami-sama, apa kau memberiku sebuah kenikmatan atau sebuah penderitaan?' batinnya sambil melihat kedua perempuan itu.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time.**

Tempat atau juga bisa disebut dengan ruangan yang ukurannya lumayan sederhana, ruangan itu terlihat bersih walaupun ada beberapa sampah yang masih berserak dilantai ruangan tersebut. Disana hanya terdapat satu futon yang hanya bisa ditempati oleh 2 orang saja.

 **Clekek!**

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dari arah luar menandakan bahwa akan ada seseorang yang akan memasuki ruangan itu, pintu tersebut semakin terbuka dan menampakan tiga sosok berbeda warna rambut yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu tersebut.

"Selamat datang di apartemen kecilku ini, maaf sedikit tidak rapi" kata si pemuda pirang sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Sementara kedua perempuan itu hanya memandangi bagian dalam dari apartemen Naruto, menurut mereka tempat yang Naruto tinggali ini sangatlah rapi dan bersih walaupun ada sampah yang berserakan. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Ngomong-ngomong kamu tinggal sendirian ya?" tanya Kuroka.

"Hm, aku memang tinggal sendirian disini sejak dari kecil" jawab Naruto dengan pandangan yang sedikit menyendu.

"Sejak kecil? Memangnya orang tuamu kemana?" sekarang gadis loli yang ada disebelah Kuroka yang menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Aku sudah kehilangan mereka sejak aku masih bayi, mereka berdua rela mengorbankan dirinya demi penduduk desa, demi desa dan yang terpenting bagi diriku sendiri" Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya saat mengingat hal tersebut, sebuah kenangan yang sangat berharga dalam otaknya yang tak akan pernah terlupakan.

"Gomen, kami sudah menyinggung tentang keluargamu" kata Kuroka sambil mendekati Naruto terus diikuti oleh Koneko.

Naruto langsung menegakan kepalanya dan menampilkan senyuman yang selalu dia tunjukan kepada semua orang "Tak apa-apa, lagipula itu sudah terjadi sangat lama. Dan untuk apa minta maaf? Kalian tidak salah kok" kata Naruto.

Kuroka maupun Koneko belum pernah menemukan seseorang yang sangat tegar menghadapi sesuatu yang belum tentu orang lain akan sama sepertinya. "Tapi, tetap saja kami-..."

"Sssstt... sudahlah aku tak apa-apa" kata Naruto sambil memandang Kuroka dan Koneko "Aku ingin berbelanja sesuatu, apa kalian ingin menitip makanan atau apa?" tawar Naruto pada mereka berdua.

"Eh? Tidak usah repot-repot kami masih kenyang" kata Koneko.

"Kalian adalah tamuku, jadi aku berhak menjamu kalian dengan baik. Aku juga belum berbelanja untuk makanan disini, jadi apa kalian ingin menitip sesuatu?" tawar Naruto sekali lagi.

"Em... baiklah, kami ingin memakan kue? Apa Naruto-kun bisa membelikannya?" pinta Kuroka.

"Hehe... itu tak masalah, ada yang lain?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, kue saja sudah cukup" kata Koneko.

"Baiklah, kalian beristirahat saja dulu dan tunggu aku kembali. Aku tidak akan lama kok, Ittekimasu" kata Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dari apartemen miliknya.

"Itterasai, Naruto-kun" jawab Koneko dan Kuroka.

"Ternyata dia memiliki masalah yang lebih berat dari kita berdua, Shiron-chan" kata Kuroka "Dan dia mau menampung kita disini" sambungnya.

"Ya, Nee-chan. Aku sangat kasihan kepada Naruto-kun jika melihat keadaannya seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kita membereskan apartemennya sebagai rasa terima kasih kita, Nee-chan?" kata Koneko yang meminta pendapat kepada kakaknya tersebut.

"Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk" Kuroka membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir lalu lingkaran sihir itu bergerak dari bawah keatas. Sekarang Kuroka berpakaian seperti seorang maid dengan bando putih yang menyerupai telinga kucing, baju hitam yang menutupi sampai seperempat pahanya dan membuat oppainya itu terlihat lebih besar dengan apron putih yang melingkar diperutnya, dan juga jangan lupakan ekor yang menghiasi bagian belakangnya lalu kaos kaki putih selutut yang membuat kaki jenjangnya terlihat lebih seksi.

"Aku juga tak ingin kalah darimu, Nee-chan" lingkaran sihir yang sama terbentuk di kaki Koneko dan beberapa saat kemudian Koneko berpakaian seperti maid dengan penampilan seperti Kuroka, tapi yang membedakan telinga kucing dan ekor Koneko yang berwarna putih lalu tubuh Koneko yang kecil.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai beres-beresnya sebelum Naruto-kun datang ~nyaa" kata Kuroka dengan khasnya.

Koneko mengangguk patuh "Ha'i Nee-chan".

Mereka berdua pun membersihkan dan membereskan apartemen milik Naruto, hitung-hitung ini adalah ucapan terima kasih mereka pada pemuda pirang itu karena sudah bersedia menampung mereka. Dan juga mereka berdua sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu saat Naruto pulang nanti.

.

.

.

Pemuda pirang jabrik dengan mata berwarna biru tersebut berjalan ditengah keramaian desa yang akan beranjak siang itu, sesekali dia disapa oleh para penduduk desa apalagi perempuan-perempuan disana sangat mengidolakannya. Sementara Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang selalu dia tunjukan kepada orang lain.

Sebenarnya dia ingin buru-buru pulang ke apartemen miliknya karena sekarang pasti Kuroka dan Koneko menunggu makanan yang akan ia bawa dan juga dia terkena kendala tadi karena toko kue yang biasanya buka itu mendadak ramai dibanjiri pembeli.

"Semoga saja Kuroka-chan dan Koneko-chan tidak marah karena aku lama membeli pesanan mereka" harap Naruto dalam hatinya, dia pun siap kalau dimarahi oleh mereka berdua.

Naruto semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya dengan kedua tangan yang membawa kantong berwarna hitam yang berisi beberapa cup ramen dan kue pesanan dua perempuan itu, mata birunya sudah melihat dimana apartemennya terletak. Dia pun menaiki tangga karena apartemennya itu ada dilantai dua.

Dengan perlahan-lahan tangannya menggeser pintu bagian luar apartemennya dan menutupnya dengan rapat, dia membuka sendal ninjanya dan menyimpannya di rak khusus untuk sepatu. Suara hentakan kakinya terdengar jelas karena sekarang suaranya sedang sepi, mungkin karena faktor ini masih siang dan banyak orang yang melakukan aktivitasnya diluar rumah.

Tangannya meraih kenop pintu yang ada didepannya lalu mendorongnya pelan "Tadaima!" sahutnya sambil masuk kedalam apartemen kecilnya itu, hal pertama yang Naruto lihat adalah apartemennya ini sangat bersih dan rapi 'Siapa yang membersihkannya? Apa Kuroka-chan dan Koneko-chan?' batinnya bingung.

"Okaerinasai, Naruto-sama" Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara, mata biru itu melebar saat melihat Kuroka dan Koneko.

"Kuroka-chan? Koneko-chan? Kenapa kalian berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit bingung melihat pakaian yang dipakai dua perempuan itu.

Pipi Naruto sedikit memerah saat melihatnya, Kuroka yang sangat seksi memakai pakaian maid yang sepertinya kekecilan di tubuhnya yang berisi itu dan Koneko yang sangat imut memakai pakaian maid yang sangat pas ditubuh kecilnya.

"Apa Naruto-sama membawakan pesanan kami?" Koneko yang pertama kali bersuara sambil tersenyum manis kepada Naruto.

"T-tentu saja, aku tidak lupa" Naruto menghampiri Koneko dan Kuroka "Kalian makanlah duluan, aku ingin menyimpan ini dulu dikulkas" Naruto memberikan kantong kresek yang berisi kue kepada Kuroka.

"Terima kasih ~nyaa, Naruto-sama" Kuroka menerima kantong tersebut dan membukanya "Wow, kuenya banyak sekali Shiron-chan" kata Kuroka memandang takjub isi kantong tersebut.

"Aku mau lihat, Nee-chan" kata Koneko sambil berjingjit, dia juga ingin melihat isi kantong tersebut "Benar, Nee-chan. Ini banyak sekali, terima kasih Naruto-sama" kata Koneko yang telah melihat kantong tersebut.

"Ya, kalian makanlah. Aku tahu kalian pasti sangat lapar" Naruto pun akhirnya pergi ke ruangan sebelah dimana kulkasnya berada untuk mengawetkan beberapa cup ramen yang baru dia beli tadi.

Sementara Kuroka dan Koneko duduk dimeja kecil yang sudah disediakan disana lalu memakan kue tersebut dengan tenang, mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanya Naruto memandang mereka berdua dengan lekat.

"Tanyakan saja Naruto-sama" kata Koneko yang masih memakan kuenya.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini makhluk apa? Kalian seperti kucing saja memiliki telinga dan ekor kucing" kata Naruto sambil melihat penampilan Kuroka dan Koneko.

"Kami memang seekor kucing atau lebih tepatnya kami ini adalah Nekoshou ~nyaa" Kuroka kembali menggigit kue yang ada ditangannya.

"Nekoshou? Pantas saja dari nama saja sudah bisa disimpulkan kalian itu kucing, tapi kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Emm... kami dikejar-kejar oleh sekelompok orang dan sampai di hutan itu lalu kami bertemu dengan bandit itu dan berhasil mengalahkan beberapa dari mereka tapi kami kehabisan tenaga, dan seterusnya kami bertemu denganmu Naruto-sama" jelas Kuroka.

"Naruto-sama, apa kamu pengguna Senjutsu?" tanya Koneko yang sedaritadi diam sambil memakan kuenya.

Naruto mengangguk "Sepertinya kalian tahu tentang Senjutsu ya?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku dan Onee-chan pengguna Senjutsu seperti dirimu" jawab Koneko.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti, hatinya merasakan perasaan senang yang sangat luar biasa karena sekarang di apartemennya ada orang yang bisa dia ajak untuk mengobrol. Rasanya sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan sendirian disini.

"Naruto-sama?"

Naruto seperti tertarik kembali ke dunia nyatanya "Ya, ada apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit gelagapan.

"Kenapa Naruto-sama melamun?" tanya Koneko khawatir.

"Ahaha... aku cuma sedang berpikir sesuatu" kata Naruto sambil tertawa garing.

"Apa Naruto-sama merasakan bahwa hari ini begitu panasnya?" tanya Kuroka sambil menarik pita yang tersimpul mengikat pakaian dibagian lehernya, sehingga memperlihatkan leher putih dan belahan oppainya yang lumayan berisi.

"A-aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Naruto-sama" kata Koneko yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti kakaknya, walaupun oppainya tidak sebesar punya kakaknya tapi Koneko tetap sangat menggoda.

"H-he-hey,ke-kenapa kalian melakukan itu disini? Kalian tau dihadapan kalian ini seorang laki-laki" kata Naruto dengan nada gugup 'Dan jika kalian malakukan hal yang lebih dari ini, aku masih tidak yakin bisa menahannya lebih lama' batin Naruto sambil memandang neko kakak-beradik itu.

Sang pemuda pirang melihat kedua perempuan itu merangkak kearahnya seperti kucing dengan ekor yang bergerak-gerak dibelakangnya, dia merasakan perasaan yang tadi dia rasakan saat di hutan tadi. Perasaan yang seolah-olah berkata 'Seseorang akan memakan dirimu dan kau tidak bisa selamat dari itu' dan perasaan itu terwujud juga.

"A-apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Jangan mendekat" Naruto sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya agar bisa memperlebar jaraknya dengan Kuroka dan Koneko.

Mata birunya melebar saat merasakan punggungnya menabrak sebuah bidang datar yang sangat keras yang ia yakini ini pasti dinding apartemennya "Kamu kenapa, Naruto-sama? Kami ingin bermain dengan tuan kami, apa tidak boleh?" tanya Kuroka yang diberi anggukan oleh Koneko. Mereka berdua sudah ada di depan Naruto sekarang.

"M-memangnya kalian ingin bermain apa? Dan aku teman kalian bukan tuan kalian?" tanya Naruto secara beruntun.

Wajah mereka berdua sudah ada didepan Naruto, mungin hanya bisa dihitung dengan sentimeter saja. "Bermain seperti ini, Naruto-sama" Koneko langsung mencium bibir Naruto tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari kakak yang ada disampingnya.

"Shiron-chan, kau curang kenapa malah mencium Naruto-sama duluan" kata Kuroka yang sedikit sebal dengan adiknya sedetik kemudian Kuroka langsung mencium bibir Naruto, berbagi tempat dengan Koneko yang sudah memulai duluan.

Kedua bibir itu melumat bibir milik si pirang yang belum bisa menyeimbangi permainan yang dimulai oleh kedua nekomata itu, bibirnya berusaha meraup lidah yang menjilati bibirnya dengan agresif. Baru kali ini Naruto menemukan perempuan yang sangat agresif seperti ini.

Tangan hangat milik nekomata bertubuh loli itu berusaha melepaskan resleting jaket yang masih dikenakan oleh Naruto dan anehnya Naruto menuruti apa yang dilakukan oleh Koneko sehingga pekerjaan Koneko tidak begitu sulit "Hmmmphh... Nnnnhhhh..." suara erangan terdengar dari tiga mulut yang berbeda.

"Shhhh... sslllrrrpp.." pemuda pirang tersebut berusaha meraih lidah yang bermain-main di mulutnya. Jujur saja, itu membuat nafsunya bangkit dan kembali memuncak.

Naruto hanya bisa memperdalam ciumannya dengan cara memegang kepala kedua perempuan itu dan menekan kepala tersebut "Nggghhhh..." Naruto melenguh saat merasakan tangan milik sang kucing hitam tersebut ada diselangkangannya, tangan itu menggesek miliknya sampai miliknya mengacung dengan keras di balik celana oranye itu.

Ketiganya memutuskan ciuman panas mereka, alat pernapasannya berusaha untuk menormalkan udara yang seharusnya mencukupi paru-paru mereka. Wajah ketiganya merona karena kegiatan mereka, kedua pasang mata tersebut memandang mata biru yang menatap mereka sayu.

"Jadi, siapa dulu yang akan bermain duluan dengan Naruto-sama ~nyaa? Aku dulu ya?" kata Kuroka sambil mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Eits... tunggu dulu Onee-chan. Seharusnya aku duluan yang bermain dengan Naruto-sama" kata Koneko sambil menahan kaki Kuroka.

"Kamu harus mengalah pada yang BESAR, Shiron-chan" Kuroka menekankan kata 'besar' pada perkataannya.

"Aku tak peduli dengan semua itu, yang terpenting aku yang terlebih dulu Onee-chan" Koneko mendesak agar kakaknya itu mengalah.

"Tidak akan, Shiron-chan" tolak Kuroka.

"Aku dulu, Onee-chan"

"Tidak, Shiron-chan. Aku dulu"

"Aku dulu"

"Aku dulu"

"Aku dulu"

"Aku-..."

"Hey, kalian bisa berhenti bertengkar tidak? Kalau memang tak bisa maka aku akan pergi dan membiarkan kalian bertengkar seperti ini" potong Naruto yang membuat atensi kedua nekomata itu teralihkan padanya.

"Tidak, Naruto-sama. Baiklah kamu duluan saja, Shiron-chan" Kuroka lebih baik mengalah daripada Naruto yang pergi darisini.

"Arigatou, Onee-chan. Aku pastikan setelah ini pasti Onee-chan yang selanjutnya" kata Koneko dengan nasa senang sambil menghampiri Naruto.

"Memang begitu seharusnya, Shiron-chan" gerutu Kuroka sambil memandang sebal Koneko.

Raut wajah senang terpampang jelas diwajah Koneko yang sedang mendekati Naruto, tubuhnya yang kecil itu langsung menduduki selangkangan Naruto dan dimana benda keras itu terasa menyentuh kulitnya. "Jadi, Naruto-sama anda bermain denganku dulu" kata Koneko dengan malu-malu.

Naruto mengangguk kemudian mendekati wajah Koneko dan pagutan mesra pun terjadi kembali, kedua tangan Naruto memeluk tubuh kecil milik nekomata tersebut. "Hmmmhhh... Assshhhhhmmmm..." suara lenguhan keduanya terdengar dalam pergulatan panas mereka.

Salah satu tangan Koneko meremas rambut pirang Naruto untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh Naruto, sementara salah satu tangannya meraih resleting yang ada dibelakang bajunya dan menariknya kebawah. "Ahhmmmm... Narutohh-samahhh..." desah Koneko.

Koneko berhasil menurunkan resleting yang ada dipunggungnya lalu tangannya menurunkan bajunya hanya sebatas dada saja, terlihatlah oppai Koneko dengan ukuran yang sesuai dengan perempuan seusianya. Tapi, entah kenapa itu sangat menggoda untuk Naruto.

Salah satu tangan Naruto yang melingkar di tubuh mungil tersebut bergerak menuju oppai milik Koneko yang tidak terlalu besar, pemuda blonde itu akhirnya meremas benda kenyal milik sang nekomata. Meskipun kecil tapi membuat Naruto ketagihan untuk memainkannya kembali.

"Ahhhh... N-narutohh-samaahhh... remashh... terushhh.." Koneko meracau agar Naruto meremas oppainya lebih keras lagi.

Dengan senang hati Naruto meremas oppai itu sedikit lebih keras, beberapa saat kemudian Naruto melepaskan pagutanya dengan Koneko dan membiarkan Koneko untuk mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu. Naruto hanya tersenyum saat melihat wajah Koneko yang merona.

Sementara Kuroka, wajahnya sudah memerah melihat kegiatan adiknya dengan Naruto. Sesuatu yang dibawahnya sudah basah karena melihat hal itu, dia bisa merasakan dengan tangannya yang ada diselangkangannya 'Uhhh... Narutohhh-sama..'batinnya.

Naruto menurunkan bibirnya kearah leher putih Koneko kemudian menjilatinya pelan dan selanjutnya pemuda pirang itu menghisap lehernya sehingga warna merah bekas hisapannya tercetak jelas dileher Koneko "Akkhhh... Narutohh-sama... leherku..." kata Koneko ekornya bergerak tak karuan.

"Kamu ingin bermain denganku bukan? Dan ini salah satu permainanku dan juga ini menandakan bahwa kamu adalah milikku seorang" balas Naruto sambil terus melakukan aktivitas yang sangat menyenangkan baginya yaitu menandai semua bagian leher Koneko dengan tanda kepemilikan mereka.

"Ugghh... Narut-ohh-sama... leherku bisa-bisa memerah semua" kata Koneko disela-sela desahan kenikmatannya.

Si pirang menulikan alat pendengarannya dan lebih memilih meneruskan kegiatannya, tangannya terus meremas oppai Koneko sesekali dia mempelintir puting oppai yang sudah tegang tersebut. "Mmmmhhh... Naruto-sama!" setelah pekikan tersebut Koneko mengeluarkan cairan dari lubang kewanitaannya dan membasahi celana oranye milik Naruto.

"Jadi, kamu sudah keluar. Baiklah, apa kita akan masuk ke 'menu utama' Koneko-chan?" Naruto menghentikan semua kegiatannya dan membiarkan nekomata itu menikmati orgasmenya.

Dengan wajah yang masih menampakan raut wajah keenakan, Koneko menganggukan kepalanya lalu dia sedikit bangkit dan melepaskan celana dalam berwarna putih yang dipakai olehnya. "Sebaiknya Naruto-sama saja yang membukanya" kata Koneko sambil kembali mendudukan diri diatas selangkangan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menuruti permintaan Koneko untuk membukakan relsleting celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tersembunyi disana. Sesuatu yang lumayan panjang dan sangat keras keluar dari balik celana Naruto, Koneko hanya meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat melihat kejantanan milik Naruto.

"Aku yang masukan atau kamu sendiri yang akan memasukannya" tawar Naruto kepada Koneko sambil memegang miliknya yang sudah basah dengan cairan precum.

"Aku saja yang memasukannya, Naruto-sama" Koneko mengangkat pinggulnya dan mengarahkan lubang kewanitaannya tersebut diatas penis milik Naruto yang mengacung seperti tongkat.

Saat benda itu masuk kedalam vaginanya, Koneko merasakan rasa sakit yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Dengan perlahan-lahan Koneko memasukan penis Naruto kedalam vaginanya, dia memaksakan benda itu masuk kedalam lubang sempit miliknya.

Ada sesuatu yang robek disana membuat vaginanya sakit dan ngilu, nekomata itu langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang dialaminya. Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan melahap gundukan yang ada didada Koneko, dia berpikir kalau ini bisa membuat Koneko tidak kesakitan lagi.

Berhasil!

Suara ringisan tidak terdengat lagi dari mulut sang nekomata dan perlahan-lahan mulai menggerakan menggerakan tubuhnya agar penis Naruto yang ada didalamnya bisa bergerak "Aku sudah baikan, Naruto-samahh. Sekarang kita mulai permainannya lagi" kata Koneko sambil tersenyum.

Kedua tangan Koneko ada dipundak Naruto sebagai pegangan agar dia tidak terjatuh, mata yang seperti emas itu menatap mata biru yang seindah lautan. Gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Koneko lama kelamaan menjadi cepat dan sekarang Koneko bergerak dengan kecepatan sedang.

Naruto bisa merasakan penisnya itu seperti dipijat oleh dinding-dinding vagina yang lumayan sempit tersebut "Konekoh-chanh... punyamu sem-phit sekalih..." racau Naruto saat merasakan penisnya keluar masuk disana.

"Naruto-samah... punyamu sangat enak sekali..." racau Koneko yang tak kalah absurb.

Tangan Naruto melingkar dipinggul gadis loli itu, tangannya juga sering membantu agar Koneko bisa memperdalam genjotannya. Lalu bibirnya kembali berlabuh disalah satu oppai yang hampir saja terlupakan, lidahnya dengan nakal menjilati puting oppai yang masih menegang tersebut.

Tangannya yang satu lagi dia gunakan untuk memainkan benda kenyal tersebut. Meremasnya, memelintirnya, dan mencubitinya adalah hal yang sangat disukai oleh Koneko "Nggghhhhh... Narutoh-sama" Koneko hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah sambil meremas rambut Naruto.

Dia merasakan sebuah kenikmatan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan, penis milik Naruto keluar-masuk kedalam lubangnya dengan tempo sedang. Penis itu masuk dan menabrak sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat menikmati apa yang dia lakukan, kakinya melingkar erat dipinggang Naruto seolah memerintahkan agar Naruto memperdalam sodokannya.

"Naruhtohh-sama... aku inginhhh..." Koneko menggantungkan kalimatnya karena dia berkonsentrasi terlebih dahulu untuk kenikmatan yang sedang disajikan.

"Ingin apa, Koneko-chan?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil terus menggenjot lubang tersebut.

"Inginhhh... keluarrhhh... Naruto-sama" sedetik kemudian Koneko berhasil mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya yang berwarna bening disusul oleh Naruto yang sama menembakan semua cairannya didalam vagina Koneko.

Nafas mereka berdua sangat memburu, dadanya naik turun tidak berirama. Koneko merasakan bahwa dirinya kelelahan setelah orgasme pertamanya ini, peluh membanjiri seluruh badannya dan sepertinya dia memerlukan istirahat sebentar.

"Sepertinya kamu kelelahan, Koneko-chan. Sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu" kata Naruto sambil mengangkat tubuh loli-nekomata yang ada dipangkuannya "Dan berikan kesempatan kepada Onee-chanmu yang sudah menunggu lama" Naruto membaringkan tubuh Koneko dan mengelus surai keperakan milik Koneko.

Koneko hanya mengangguk mengerti dan hanya memilih untuk istirahat, apalagi dia sudah janji kepada kakaknya bahwa setelah ini kakaknya tersebut akan mengambil giliran.

Mata biru itu menatap Kuroka yang sepertinya senang bahwa gilirannya sudah datang "Ini giliranku ~nyaa, Naruto-sama" kata Kuroka sambil mendekati Naruto yang hanya bertelanjang dada dan penis yang keluar dari celanannya "Fufufu, punya Naruto-sama lumayan besar" puji Kuroka kepada majikannya.

"Kita pemanasan dulu, Kuroka-chan" kata Naruto sambil mendekati Kuroka.

"Tidak, Naruto-sama" tolak Kuroka dengan tegas.

"Kenapa Kuroka-chan?" tanya Naruto bingung, dia berpikir jika tanpa pemanasan maka malah akan lebih sakit. Tapi, itu hanya terjadi dalam kegiatan olahraga.

"Kita tak perlu melakukan pemanasan lagi, langsung saja ke menu utama ~nyaa" Kuroka membuka bajunya sebatas dada seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Koneko tadi dan sekarang Naruto bisa melihat oppai milik Kuroka.

"Adik dan kakak sangat berbeda jauh" gumam Naruto manatap oppai Kuroka yang benar-benar jauh berbeda, tapi keduanya sangat menggoda.

Kuroka menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding apartemen sambil mengangkangkan kakinya dengan lebar agar laki-laki dihadapannya ini bisa melihat organ sensitivenya itu "Ayo, Naruto-sama. Aku sudah siap tinggal menunggu persetujuanmu" kata Kuroka sambil menggoda Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mendekati nekomata yang memiliki dua ekor hitam dibelakangnya "Kamu yang memintaku memulai tanpa pemanasan dan jangan salahkan aku jika ini akan lebih sakit daripada apa yang dialami adikmu. Apa kamu siap Kuroka-chan?" kini Naruto sudah ada dihadapan Kuroka.

"Tentu saja ~nyaa, aku akan menerima semua resikonya" jawab Kuroka dengan penuh keyakinan.

Naruto pun mendekati Kuroka dan menahan kakinya agar terus mempertahankan posisinya mengangkang seperti itu, dia menyiapkan penisnya yang sudah basah karena kegiatan sebelumnya lalu menggesek-gesek kepala penisnya di bibir vagina milik Kuroka.

"Naruhtoh-samahhh... jhanganh menggodakuh seperti itu" kata Kuroka sambil mendesah saat penis Naruto menggesek-gesek bibir vaginanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum jahil saat melihat wajah Kuroka yang sepertinya tersiksa dengan godaannya "Baiklah, kamu tahan ya. Ini akan benar-benar sakit" Naruto memperingatkan Kuroka agar dia bisa menahan rasa sakit yang akan ditimbulkan karena kegiatannya.

Kepala penis itu sudah masuk kedalam vagina sang nekomata sedikit demi sedikit...

1 cm...

2cm...

4cm...

Dan terus merangsek dengan perlahan namun pasti, kepala penis itu menabrak suatu penghalang yang mungkin sangat tipis setipis sutra. Mata biru itu kembali melihat mata hitam yang ada dalam kurungan tangannya, setelah mendapatkan keyakinan bahwa dia diperbolehkan untuk menerobos dinding tersebut akhirnya hal itu dilakukan.

"Arrghhh~... N-naruto-samahhh..." rintih kesakitan terdengar dari mulut sang nekomata, dia juga berusaha menahannya tapi sekuat apapun dia menahannya tetap saja dia tidak akan bisa menahan rasa sakit itu. Matanya melebar saat merasakan benda kenyal yang menghisap bibirnya, dia tahu pasti ini dari pemuda pirang itu.

Kedua tangannya melingkar dileher Naruto agar ciuman yang dilakukan padanya lebih dalam lagi "Hmmmmph... Uhhhmmm... slurphh..." dia menghisap lidah yang ingin membelit lidahnya dengan keras dan itu mendapat perlawanan dari Naruto.

Kepala sang pirang menjauh saliva menjembatani bibir mereka berdua, pandangan mata hitam sayu itu dibalas dengan pandangan lembut dari mata biru shappire tersebut "Maaf ya, tadi aku terlalu keras" kata Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kuroka.

Tangan putih halus itu mengelus tiga goresan yang ada dipipi Naruto "Tak perlu meminta maaf, Naruto-sama. Yang terpenting aku sudah menjadi milikmu seutuhnya" kata Kuroka dengan nada yang sangat lembut "Sekarang gerakan saja, Naruto-sama. Sepertinya sudah tak sakit lagi" perintah sang nekomata.

Naruto mengangguk kecil dan selanjutnya menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo sedang agar tidak terlalu membuat Kuroka kesakitan lagi, satu tangan Kuroka masih melingkar dileher Naruto dan tangan yang satunya lagi sudah ada di oppainya yang berukuran jumbo tersebut.

"Ahhnnn... Naruto-samahh... punyamu memang sangat nikmathh... dia seperti terus masuk lebih dalam disanahh" racauan tidak jelas diucapkan oleh Kuroka, Naruto tahu itu ungkapan rasa nikmat yang dirasakan oleh Kuroka saat ini.

"Lubanghh... semphitmu juga seperti menjepith... penisku dengan erat" balas Naruto sambil terus menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo agak sedikit lebih cepat, yang terdengar disana hanyalah suara kecipak basah keluar dari kegiatan Sang Jinchuuriki dan Sang Nekomata yang sangat menggoda.

Koneko hanya memandang kegiatan kakaknya dengan Naruto sambil tiduran dengan posisi menyamping 'Jadi, begitu ekspresi kenikmatan yang aku keluarkan tadi?' tanyanya dalam hati saat melihat kakaknya sangat menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan pastinya juga dia menampilkan wajah seperti itu.

Salah satu tangan Naruto yang menahan tubuh Kuroka sekarang berpindah ke tempat dimana gunung kembar yang lumayan besar itu berada dan masih kalah dengan oppai milik sang Gondaime Hokage, puting kemerahan itu dia pilin dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Annngghhh... Uhhhmmm..." lenguhan kenikmatan lolos dari mulut sang nekomata, jujur sentuhan yang Naruto berikan pada oppainya yang sudah menegang itu lumayan bereaksi sangat hebat baginya. Matanya terpejam erat merasakan sentuhan yang Naruto berikan padanya.

"Akhhh..." dia memekik saat merasakan sebuah benda yang sangat lengket dan lembab menggigiti puting oppainya yang lain, dia membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto sedang melahap oppainya yang menganggur. Dia merasakan bagaimana gigi-gigi Naruto itu bergerak di putingnya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi.

Gerakan pinggul sang pejantan memulai fase yang lebih cepat menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan mencapai puncaknya, remasan dan jilatannya di oppai milik Kuroka semakin intensif dan sangat menggairahkan. Dia merasakan tangan Kuroka terus saja meremas rambut jabriknya, tapi itu dia biarkan karena itu tandanya dia sedang menikmati apa yang dilakukannya.

"Ahhhmmm... akhh... Narutohh-samahhh... I-inih..." Kuroka merasakan bahwa diperut bagian bawahnya seperti ada sesuatu yang berkumpul dan ingin keluar dari lubang yang tersumpal oleh penis Naruto, rasa yang terkumpul diperutnya merangsek seperti ingin keluar.

"Narutohh-samahhh... sepertinya akuhh... keluarhhh..." pekikan sang nekomata yang sangat menggoda tersebut bisa terdengar sampai keluar, setelah itu cairan hangat keluar dari lubang vagina yang masih digenjot oleh Naruto. Salah satu tangannya masih melingkar dileher Naruto dengan erat.

"Akhuh... jugahh... keluarhh" suara bariton itu menghiasi suasana yang sempat sepi tadi. Cairan putih, kental nan lengket itu menyembur kedalam lubang vagina yang sedari tadi dia penetrasi, cairan itu keluar disela-sela penyatuan mereka.

Nafas mereka berdua sangat memburu setelah melakukan pergulatan panas yang pastinya dimenangkan oleh Naruto, sementara Kuroka terduduk lemah disana dengan wajah yang sudah merona sangat pekat.

Naruto tersentak saat merasakan seseorang yang menggerayangi tubuhnya, kepalanya menoleh saat melihat siapa yang ada dipunggungnya "K-koneko-chan?" ya, yang ada dibelakangnya sekarang adalah sang nekomata bertubuh loli yang sangat imut.

"Naruto-sama, kamu masih kuatkan?" tanya Koneko sambil menumpu kepalanya dibahu sebelah kanan Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar perkataan dari Koneko "Apa maksudmu, Koneko-chan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tentu melakukan itu sekali lagi, Naruto-sama. Aku juga masih kuat ~nyaa" bukannya Koneko yang menjawab tapi malah Kuroka yang ada dihadapannya.

"Betul kata Onee-chan, tapi aku yang akan menjadi yang pertama" kata Koneko dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

"Kheh, kamu tak lihat Shiron-chan. Punya Naruto-sama masih menancap didalam lubang milikku jadi aku yang akan pertama merasakan ronde ini" kata Kuroka sedikit bangga.

Koneko langsung menghampiri sang kakak dan menindih tubuh sang kakak dengan tubuhnya yang kecil, kedua tangannya menahan kedua tangan Kuroka dan kakinya menahan kaki Kuroka agar tetap mengangkang "Baiklah, jika itu maumu" Koneko langsung saja mencium bibir sang kakak dengan ganas.

Naruto hanya melongo saat melihat Koneko malah mencium bibir Kuroka, dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menggerakan pinggulnya sehingga penisnya kembali keluar-masuk di vagina milik Kuroka. Dia juga mendekatkan kepalanya kearah bokong Koneko lalu menjilati vagina dan lubang anal milik Koneko.

Tentu saja itu membuat kedua nekomata itu merespon apa yang dilakukan Naruto, mereka berdua mengerang didalam ciuman panasnya "Emmmhhh... cuuppssshhhmmm..." suara tersebut keluar dari bibir kakak-beradik tersebut.

Sepertinya Naruto sangat menikmati apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, kedua tangannya menahan bokong Koneko agar tidak bergerak kesana-kemari dan tetap menggerakan pinggulnya. Dia juga sedikit heran karena ciuman kedua perempuan itu sangatlah lama 'Wanita memang mengerikan' batinnya dan terus meneruskan kegiatannya.

Lidah Naruto sesekali kedalam lubang anal dan vagina Koneko, tangannya melebarkan bokong seksi itu agar dia medapatkan akses lebih mudah agar lidahnya bisa masuk kedalam lubang anal milik Koneko. Pinggulnya bergerak dengan sangat cepat, sepertinya dia juga ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi didalam lubang hangat tersebut.

Naruto menghentikan lidahnya yang tertancap dilubang anal Koneko lalu merasakan penisnya mengeluarkan kembali cairan putih yang sangat lengket didalam lubang vagina milik Kuroka dan disusul dengan Kuroka menyemburkan cairannya dengan deras sampai-sampai melumuri penis Naruto.

Naruto mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang vagina milik Kuroka dan disaat yang bersamaan bibir Koneko dan bibir Kuroka berpisah satu sama lain, jembatan yang terbuat dari saliva pun terjuntai dari mulut mereka berdua. Nekomata yang ada dibawah tindihan perempuan bertubuh loli itu langsung membalikan keadaan, dimana dirinya yang sekarang berada diatasnya.

"Nah, ayo masuki lubang milik Shiron-chan, Naruto-sama" perintah Kuroka kepada Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya.

Naruto dengan senang hati kembali memasuki lubang yang sangat hangat itu, jujur saja dia belum puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi pada Kuroka. Penis yang masih tegak itu dimasukan kedalam lubang hangat milik Koneko yang masih basah karena cairan milik Naruto masih ada tersisa disana.

Sementara Kuroka membalas apa yang dilakukan oleh adiknya tadi, bibirnya dengan bibir adiknya kembali bertautan dan tangannya dengan nakal meremas oppai kecil milik Koneko "Oppaimu kecil, hm? Seharusnya kamu rajin-rajin memijatnya seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Nee-chanmu ini ~nyaa" kata Kuroka disela-sela ciumannya.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali menggerakan pinggulnya, vagina sempit itu membuatnya semakin bernafsu untuk mempenetrasi bagian itu terus menerus. Netranya melihat bokong yang lebih seksi dari tadi, yang ini lebih sintal dan membuatnya ingin meremas bagian itu.

Tangannya dengan nakal kembali menjamah bagian yang sangat sakral bagi seorang perempuan yaitu meremas pantatnya, dua ekor yang tumbuh dibelakang tubuh Kuroka itu melambai-lambai seperti menggoda. Salah satu tangan Naruto memegang ekor itu lalu memasukannya ke lubang anal milik Kuroka sendiri.

Kuroka mengerang dan langsung melepaskan lumatannya dengan Koneko lalu matanya langsung mendelik kebelakang "Apa yang kamu lakukan, Narutohh-samahhh?" tanya Kuroka dengan sedikit mendesah saat tangan Naruto memasukan ekornya lebih dalam.

"Aku sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan ekormu ini" tangan Naruto kembali memperdalam ekor itu agar masuk lebih dalam, pinggulnya masih mempenetrasi penis yang tertancap di vagina milik Koneko.

"Mmmmhhhh... akkhhh... sshhhh..." suara desahan itu menghiasi apartemen Naruto yang hanya ditinggali oleh tiga orang dan untung saja hanya mereka saja disini. Karena yang lain sedang beraktivitas ataupun liburan keluar.

Suara kecipak basah dan tuburkan antara dua daging yang berbeda itu membuat suasana semakin ramai, ekor hitam itu terus dipermainkan dan dibiarkan keluar masuk di lubang anal Kuroka. "Sepertinyahhh... sebentar lagi aku keluarhh..." kata Naruto sambil mempercepat genjotan pinggulnya.

Benar saja gelombang ejekulasi melanda Naruto, penisnya semakin mengeras dan semakin membesar didalam lubang vagina milik Koneko. Dengan cepat tangannya membiarkan ekor itu tertancap dilubang anal Kuroka, dia mencengkram bokong Kuroka.

Sedetik kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan semua yang ada dipenisnya termasuk cairan yang masih tersisa disana bersamaan dengan cairan yang keluar dari kedua nekomata itu. Mereka bertiga langsung ambruk seketika rasa lelah melanda mereka bertiga dan yang mereka lakukan hanya menormalkan nafasnya.

"Permainan yang sangat seru hah" kata Naruto sambil memandang Kuroka dan Koneko yang tertidur dilantai kamar apartemennya.

"Tentu, Naruto-sama. Anda sangat kuat sekali" puji Koneko yang masih terbaring dengan posisi terlentang.

"Benar kata Shiron-chan, anda sangat hebat dan mampu membuat kami puas ~nyaa" kata Kuroka yang sedang menungging dilantai apartemen.

"Sebaiknya kita membersihkan diri kita dan membereskan apartemen ini" kata Naruto sambil melihat apartemennya yang lumayan berantakan karena kegiatan mereka.

"Gendong, Naruto-sama" ucap manja kedua nekomata itu.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas pelan saat mendengar penuturan dari dua nekomata tersebut, dia membuat single handseal dan membuat bunshin disebelahnya. Lalu dia menggendong Kuroka dan sang bunshin menggendong Koneko kearah kamar mandi.

Sepertinya Naruto sangat senang ditemani oleh kedua perempuan yang sifat, karakter dan kelakuannya seperti kucing. Senyum tulus tersemat diwajah tampannya 'Aku akan terus bersama kalian dan itu janji seumur hidupku' batinnya sambil pergi ke kamar mandi.

 **The End...**

Hore!

Akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan fic ini yang hampir berhenti selama... selama berapa bulan ya? 3 bulan? 4 bulan? Entahlah, saya tidak tahu dengan pasti berapa bulannya.

Apa ada yang rindu dengan author bejad ini? Sepertinya tidak ya? *sambil pundung dipojokan*

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? hot kah? Garing kah? Tidak seru kah? Atau apalah-apalah?

Jika tidak hot, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya ini juga kesalahan saya tidak kembali mengasah kemampuan membuat lemon kembali. Dan terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang masih setia ingin membaca fic bejad ini, saya sangat berterima kasih.

Dan saya baru tahu kalau fic ini lumayan mendapat flame setelah melihat review...

Oke sekian dari saya...

 **.:SEE YOU IN NEXT TIME:.**

 **.:ALDY KUSNADY LOG OUT:.**


End file.
